The odd life of Mason D Spark
by Thelaststorm
Summary: The name is self-explanatory. The rating is M For sever cursing, and very graphic scenes in the near future


**Chapter one "The Delinquent"**

**Authors notes: Hello everybody and welcome to the first chapter of my first story ! I hope you all like it, please don't flame me if its bad. Now lets get started !**

**Disclaimer" I do not own One piece nor will I ever own it**

"With a thousand lies and good disguise ! Hit em right between the eyes hit em right between the eyes ! When you walk away nothing more to say, see the lighting in your eyes, see em running for there lives !" My alarm clocked wailed the song that I always loved and hated waking up to. I loved it because it was my favorite song by Offspring, I hated it because it meant there was another day in school for me. Once I turned the clock off i got up and began to do what i normally did, get on my clothes, look in my mirror to see my same face the one with dark blue eyes and a scar that ran down my cheek and the short brown hair that never would stay how i put it, spend twenty to forty minutes punching my punching bag. Then heading off to school where i would most likely get into a fight. Yep just a normal day in the life Mason D. Spark

I got on the bus to school shortly after my daily routine and sat next to my more then insane friend Adrien Nelms, Also i forgot to mention he is my ONLY friend. "Hey dude ! Did you see that new episode of One Piece on toonami ?" He asked me. He should know by now i have access to the internet and have seen each and every episode of One Piece... Three times. "I have seen every episode of One piece Adrien, you seriously need to stop asking" I replied annoyed slightly "I know, i just like to annoy you !" He said laughing, seems like he didn't take his medicine today. 'Why are you even friends with him ?' Asked the voice in my head... Oh yeah forgot to mention there is a voice in my head 'I don't know, you tell me... Whatever entity you are' I replied only to receive silence. I should probably see a psychiatrist about that sooner or later.

"Finally schools over for the day !" I said as the last bell ringed at Okagrove high-school. I was walking out to the busses yet again and arrived at my bus for the second time that day. I arrived home after a good thirty minutes of nothing but the sound of a bus engine and the constant talking of my friend. I stepped off the bus and entered the place i call home, and walked to my room. I opened my doors to reveal the room, which filled with all sorts of anime and video game posters "Finally back to my sanctuary !" I said happily as grabbed my laptop and began to loom for anime to watch... Well actually i was checking for a new episode of One Piece, my favorite anime ever. While i searched I looked through some of the paintings I drew on an application on my laptop, i saw my favorite one which was of a pair of three blades that I called "The blades of corruption" And then after looking at I heard my father burst into my room with an angry look on his face "Give me the computer now" He said "What ? i just got on it !" I replied before having it ripped out of my hands and then being given a speech "Son, ever since i have got you this laptop everything has become worse for you, your grades in shit and you get in way to many fights" He yelled at me before leaving with computer 'Ugh what does he know ?! That computer is what i use to keep myself calm and now he is taking it away from me... Although he maybe right that thing is what led me to anime and ever since then it has gotten worse for me...' I thought to myself before standing up and yelling "I swear off of anime for ever !" After i said that a blinding white light filled my vision "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled as i was sucked into the light

For a long time it was just darkness, and I heard the phrase "_Life shall change forever Mason" _I didn't know who said it but thats all that was said the entire time until everything became bright and I noticed i was... FALLING FROM THE MOTHERFUCKING SKY "HOOOOOOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !" I shouted as i fell downward to what looked like the sea, and then their was darkness again.

"...Hey are you awake yet kid ?" I heard voice say, I opened my eyes to see a man in his thirties or forties "I opened my eyes... Of course i'm awake dipshit. Now where am I ?" I asked annoyed "Well you are on the outskirts of Orange town" He said, my eyes widen when hearing this... No way... This must be a coincidence "Why the outskirts ?" I asked "Because Buggy the-" I didn't let him finish the sentence, i knew where i was now and by god was i happy... "I... I am in One Piece !" I yelled in pure joy 'Now just to wait for Luffy' I thought to myself

**Well guys thats the end of the chapter ! Please give some reviews on how to make it better and thats what i shall do !**


End file.
